Return to me
by possom2009
Summary: The Earth was the only planet not to have a Senshi, or so everyone thought. After a fight with a daemon,Ranma shows Usagi the real Mamoru,causing her to flee. After Usagi runs away from him, Mamoru starts a fight with Ranma, who naturaly fights back. The
1. Default Chapter

**Return to me.**

**A Ranma/Sailor Moon crossover.**

**By: possom2009**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Riseing Chaos**

Ranma was cold, wet, currently female and very much pissed off. First she had been having odd dreams then her father had disowned her after the disastrous wedding incident, and after that, she was kicked out of the Tendo dojo. And on the way to see if she could stay at her cousins, it began to rain, triggering her curse. "At least it can't get any worse." Oh! How the Fates frown upon thee who can't keep their trap shut!

Ducking into a store to wait out the storm, this creep had walked up to her and began to pester her for a date. "Hello there, beautiful! I couldn't help but notice you over here all by your lonesome. Names Mamoru Chiba and Iwas wondering if you'd like to accompany me this fine day?"

After the fourth or fifth time of telling him to leave her alone, she finally made him shut up by grabbing his wrist and bending it until she heard a satisfying crack. "Listen here you creep! **I. AM. NOT. IN. TO. GUYS!** And if I see you again, I won't just break your wrist!"

Clutching his wrist to his chest, he finally got the hint and took off as fast as his legs could carry him. "Jerk!" She yelled after him.

Getting some hot water from the bathroom, she changed back to her male form and continued on her way. She had just entered the Jubban district when she was splashed by a wave of water that sent her stumbling forward and activating her curse once again.

Turning around to yell at who ever it was that had splashed her, she was met with an odd sight. A woman that looked like she had been fused with a fire hydrant stood there grinning madly at her. "Your heart crystal will be mine, human!" With those words, the daemon attacked.

They had been fighting for close to two hours now and neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand until Ranma slipped on a patch of wet grass. Bringing its arm up, the daemon morphed it into a blade and was about to swing it at Ranma when something unexpected happened.

A rose zipped past her and lodged itself into the daemon's right shoulder. They both looked at it with looks of disbelief and turned to see a masked man in a tuxedo and a girl in a cheerleader outfit who were making some kind of speech and striking goofy poses.

Her eye began to twitch as she studied their aura. The masked mans aura matched that of the jerk that had been hitting on her earlier! She briefly wondered how he had healed so fast, but was brought back to reality as the rose exploded, sending her and the daemon in opposite directions.

Flipping in mid-air, she decided to end this little practice session and gathered as much chi as she could in to her hands. Landing on her feet, she took off at the recovering daemon, who only had time to stand back up before a chi powered fist slammed into it's gut and exited out it's back.

Screaming one last time, the daemon crumbled to dust. Brushing herself off, she turned to the shocked couple and walked towards them.

Staring at the masked man, she asked, "What did I tell you the last time I saw you, Chiba?" There was a gasp from the cheerleader, but she ignored her, waiting for Chiba to answer her question.

"I know not of this Mamoru Chiba you speak of, my fair lady. I am Tuxedo Kamen!" He said in a tone that would have made Kuno proud.

For some reason, that name seemed to make her angry, but she quickly pushed it down when she latched on to what he said.

Smiling wickedly, she said, "I never said your first name, moron!" His eyes bugged out and he gulped nervously as he grabbed his wrist in remembrance of what happened earlier.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to break any more of your bones to day, but that's only because you distracted that daemon long enough for me to recover. But I do wonder how you healed so quickly." By now Mamoru was beginning to panic as his eyes kept darting towards Sailor Moon, who was staring on in confusion. _'How the hell did she know it was me?'_ He thought franticly.

Seeing that he kept glancing at the cheerleader, a sudden thought came to him. _'That'sbe hisgirlfriend! Well now, this could be fun, no wonder Nabiki doe's stuff like this!'_

"So who is this Mamoru? Your girlfriend?" She asked walking over to Moon. Before he could answer, Moon latched on to his arm and said, "Yep! Isn't he a hunk?"

Mamoru began to sweat as Ranma's smile grew wider. "Hmm, that's odd. He was pestering me to go on a date with him earlier, he wouldn't take no for an answer, so I broke his wrist if your wondering what happened to it.

Moon gasped and let go of his arm and looked up at him with tears beginning to for at the corners of her eyes,

"She's lying, right Mamo-chan? You broke your wrist falling down some stairs like you told me, right?" She asked in a pleading tone.

"I-I-I" He stammered before bowing his head, not knowing what to do. He had never before been caught in one of his lies, so hehad never really given it any thought on what the consequences would be.

Moon stepped back, the tears finally breaking free as she turned and ran away. Like many of Ranma's rivals/fiances/enemies/whatever, Mamoru came to one conclusion. **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FOULT!"** He yelled, throwing his fist forward to punch Ranma.

Sensing the punch coming,she blocked it and sent one of her own back in retaliation, not realizing thather hands were still charged with chi.

The moment his hand connected with Mamoru's stomach, they were engulfed in asphere of light. Ranma's head exploded in pain as the light intensified.

A few moments later, the light vanished, revealing an unconscious Mamoru in civilian clothes and Ranma on her knees clutching her head, dressed similar to what Moon was wearing except for the colors were in silver and green.

Standing up shakingly, she whispered, "Sere-chan?" before running towards were Moon had gone.

* * *

Okay this is my first Ranma and Sailor Moon fic, so be gentle people. If there's any one out there that would like to help me with this fic let me know 'Kay? 


	2. A history lesson

**Ch2: _A history lesson._**

Usagi slumped against the wall, tears flowing down her face. She had heard the rumors, but that's all she thought they were. But now, thanks to one of the girls he had tried to date, she now knew that it was all true.

She couldn't believe how naive she had been to believe all the lies he told her, all the while pretending he loved her. "What did I do wrong?" She asked out loud.

"You did nothing wrong, except fall for a man that just wanted to use you to gain power." A gentle voice said, causing her to jump slightly.

Looking up, she was surprised to see the girl that had opened her eyes to the real Mamoru dressed exactly like her, save for the colors. Her eyes widened when she noticed the Golden Crystal pinned overthe girlsheart, and her mind began to race. "Who are you?"

"I...I am Sailor Terra, I think." She said looking down at her hands. "I was once the Senshi of Earth, that is, until Earth's royal family tried to transfer my Senshi powers to a male. It worked partially, sealing part of my soul in the Golden Crystal, while the other half wondered the ethereal plains until it was reborn.

In this era, I was reborn as Ranma Soatome, and male. It's funny how I always thought of my female side as a curse, but now that I'm restored, no thanks to that no good Chiba, I feel whole."

Usagi sat there and dried her tears as she absorbed what Ranma told her, but something didn't make sense. "If you were born a boy, then how come you're a girl?"

Ranma sighed and sat down beside her before telling her about her current life. How she had spent the first sixteen years of her life as a boy, the Neko-Ken training, which renewed Usagi's tears, about Jusenkyo, the fiancés, all the way up to where she had been disowned.

"After the failed wedding, my Mom, Akane, and I sat down and had a talk. We told her that we had decided a long time ago that the only love between us was that of siblings and nothing more. After a while, we decided on a way that would allow me to keep my personal honor intact.

Knowing that my Pop's wouldn't follow through with the seppeku contract, Mom gave him two choices. One,we could commit seppeku or two, he could disown me.  
With his own greedy life on the line, he chose to disown me. That was when Akane began her part of the plan by telling her father that since they no longer had an obligation to me, that there was no reason for me to stay there any more.

So packing what little I owned, I headed over to my Mom's place where she gave me my cousins address and said that she'd see me after taking care of some things.

It started to rain shortly after I left my Mom's house, so I ducked in to a convenience store to wait out the storm and get some hot water to change back to my male form. After waiting around for about twenty minutes Chiba showed up. After telling him to leave me alone several times, I got fed up and snapped his wrist.

After he ran off, I got some hot water, changed back, and continued on my way. Cutting through a park, I was splashed by that daemon you saw me fighting earlier. About two hours into the practice session-"

"Practice session?" Usagi interrupted.

"Well, yeah. I could have destroyed that thing any time I wanted, it's just that I needed something to release my frustration on. As I was saying, about two hours into the session, you guys showed up. And you know the rest up until you took of.

After you ran off, he attacked me; I blocked the blow and countered it with a punch to his stomach. That's when the world around us exploded. I don't know what caused it, but I think that the other half of my soul realized who I was and retuned to me, along with my Senshi powers and most of my memory of the Silver Millennium and some of Chiba's recent ones, but I can't fully remember some things. But I do remember that we were close friends, Sere-chan."

Usagi nodded as Ranma finished her story. She had trouble remembering certain things too. "I know what you mean. It gets so frustrating sometimes. You're about to remember something important, but it just slips away."

Helping Usagi up, Ranma looked to the sky and said, "It's getting late. Do you want me to walk you home or something?" Looking down, Ranma suddenly noticed that she had been holding Usagi's hand and quickly released it, blushing furiously.

Usagi felt a warm feeling spread through out her body when Ranma didn't let go of her hand right away, and when she finally did let go, she missed the warmth of Ranma's hand in hers.

She was about to speak when her communicator went off. Pulling it out, Ranma watched curiously over her shoulder as she flipped the top up. Seconds later, the worried face of Rei Hino appeared. "Usagi! Where are you? Mamoru just showed up here saying that some girl stole his powers!" She said all in one breath. "We're having a meeting at the temple, so hurry up." With that the picture fade to black.

"We better head over there and explain what really happened." She said looking up at Ranma. Upon seeing the stunned look on her face, she became worried. "Ranma? What's the matter?"

Blinking a few times, she turned to Usagi with a look of shock. "That was Rei Hino, right?" Getting a nod, she said, "She's my cousin!"

Going over this new information, Usagi felt that things might go a little smoother than she originally thought. "Come on, we need to hurry. By the way, can you shift back and forth between your female and male forms?"

Rei was about to call Usagi again when she walked through the door. "Finally! What took-" She stopped speaking as a black haired, pigtailed guy walked in and set down next to Usagi as if he knew what was going on.

"Who are you?" She hissed out as politely as possible. She knew she had seen this guy some were before, but she couldn't be bothered with that at the moment.

Ranma slowly turned his head from watching Mamoru to look at her and cocked his head to the side. "An old friend of Usagi's." he simply said before returning his gaze back to Mamoru.

"Hmm. I don't know Usagi, he doesn't look like that big an idiot, but appearances can be deceiving." He said with a smirk before shifting to his female form. "Right Chiba?"

Everyone besides Usagi stared at the guy turned girl in shock, well except for Mamoru, who looked as if he couldn't decide on being anrgy, shocked or sick.

"Y-You! He's- She's the one that stole my powers!" Mamoru screamed, bringing everyone out of their shock.

Usagi scoffed. "More like she was taking back what you stole!" She said venomously, which surprised everyone but Ranma. "I can't believe I ever cared for you, Chiba!"

Shifting back to male form, Ranma spoke. "The way I see it, Chiba, is that you have two choices. We could either finish the fight from earlier, or you could leave here and never bother these girls again. Your choice."

Hearing what the guy was saying, he finally settled on being angry. "We finish our fight! Follow me." He stood up and walked out the door with out seeing the maniacal grin on Ranma's face.

Turning to Usagi, he whispered just loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear him, "So, how much do you want me to hurt him, princess?"

"Just enough so he'll think twice about treating another girl the way he treated me." She said, her grin matching Ranma's.

After watching Ranma walk out of the room, Rei began to drill Usagi for answers. "Usagi! Who was that? And how did he change like that?"

Usagi just sat there with a n amused look on her face before saying, "I'm shocked Rei! Don't you recognize your own cousin?"

"Cousin?" She asked blinking a few times.

"Yeah, you know, Ranma Soatome?" Usagi said standing up and heading out the door.

Rei's eyes widened at that and she quickly followed after Usagi, leaving the others in confusion.

Rei and Usagi walked out side to see Ranma holding a tree limb and standing over an unconscious Mamoru and looking around slightly puzzled. "Ranma? What's wrong?" Usagi asked, drawing his attention.

"Um, we were getting ready to fight, when this limb fell on him." Rei face-foulted, bring Usagi with her.


	3. So that's where her pinkhair came from!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or Sailor Moon. Just this plot line.**

**First, some answers to a few reviews.**

**I do use Microsoft Word, but the dictionary is very limited because it is an early version and I haven't had time to get an updated one that will work on Windows 95.**

**He iscomfortable with his female body, but still prefers to be in his male form.**

**And no his personality will not be overwritten,but he will have some likes and dislikes from his past life he didn't have before.**

**Lastly, can some one tell me of a website that has all the Senshi's full names, history, names of their enemies and so forth. I use have most of the manga, but I seem to can't find it at the moment, and it's been awhile since I've read it. It would be appreciated. Thanks.**

* * *

**Ch3: So _that's_ where her pink hair came from!**

Mamoru was royally ticked. Ever since Ranma had arrived, he had been in one odd occurrence after another. Every time they tried to finish their fight, something would always happen to him, always! Their first rematch a tree limb had had fallen on his head and knocked him out. That wouldn't have been thought of as odd, except that the closest tree was on the other side of the temple!

The second time they tried to fight, he had been attacked by a little black pig wearing a yellow bandanna that could shoot chi blasts. After a few days of being interrupted by one thing or the other, he finally got to fight Ranma, and had been brutally beaten down.

Right before he blacked out, he swore he could have heard snickering, but a glance at Ranma showed that it wasn't him. _-Great! Now I'm hearing things!-_

* * *

The little bad luck gremlin snickered at his new plaything. He had been a little miffed that his favorite victim, err, client had some how been protected from him. On closer examination, he discovered that his 'client' had been given possession of the Gold Crystal. Sighing, he wasabout to go and find a new client when a thought occurred to him. _-What about the original possessor?-_ Cackling with glee, he set out to dish out what the snobby little prince had coming to him.

* * *

Ranma was having a blast! He could control the transformation from male to female if he concentratedand the others accepted him for who he was. Although the looks they gave him when he trained in male formmade him slightly nervous. Aside from Chiba, no one else had tried to attack, marry, or accuse him of any thing. He'd only been staying at his cousins for a week and he already felt like he belonged.

Today he was going to meet the Outer Senshi and hoped that nothing odd went on. _-Come to think of it, odd things only happen when Chiba shows up.-_ He thought.Shrugging, he concentrated on the task at hand. Seeing if he had a male Senshi form.

"I don't know, you really think it might work?" Ranma asked Ami.

"Should. We'll never know if you don't try." She said after glancing at him before typing on her computer.

"Well, okay. **TERRA POWER! MAKE UP!**" Ranma yelled. A light show later, he stood there in a variant of the Dark Generals outfit. The only difference was that it was the same color as his Senshi uniform with the Earth symbol on the shoulders and it hugged his form nicely.

"Um, you girls okay?" He asked after seeing Usagi and Ami fall over with a massive nosebleed.

They just lay there twitching with one thought going through their heads. _-No wander he's called Ranma! He's so **BIG**! 'DROOL'-_

He was about to help them up when a huge ball of water slammed into him, sending him into the boundary wall of the temple, causing rubble to fall down on him.

After seeing Ranma get blasted away, Usagi and Ami jumped up to face whatever it was that attacked him. Then promptly face-faulted.

"Micheru! What do you think you're doing! You could have hurt him!" Usagi yelled as she picked her self up.

"Um, that was what she was trying to do." Haruka said as she and Micheru jumped down off the temple wall. Neither would admit it, but when Usagi got mad they got scared.

"Why the heck would you want to do that?" Usagi growled, taking a step towards them.

"I thought that was what we did to all Dark Generals." Micheru stepped back a little when Usagi glared at her.

"That wasn't a Dark General, that was my Ranma!" She yelled, totaly missing her slip of tongue, before going over to check on her friend.

"My Ranma? Wait! I thought Ranma was a girl." Haruka said turning to Ami.

"She's also a guy. She can do the whole gender bender thing like the Starlights can." Ami explained. "Now come on, let's help Usagi dig 'her' Ranma out." She said with a giggle.

"You as confused as I am?" Haruka whispered to Micheru, who nodded.

* * *

Ranma sat at the kitchen table in female form, holding an ice bag to her head and staring at the two girls in front of him. "So you attacked me because I looked like one of your past enemies?" She asked. Micheru and Haruka both nodded with a glazed look in their eyes. "Okay then. So, um, where are the other two?"

Snapping back to reality, Micheru spoke up. "Hotoru is at school, she's Sailor Saturn, and Setsuna is-"

"Right here." A voice said behind Ranma, causing her to fall out of her chair. Picking her self up, she turned to see a tall green haired woman.

"How'd you do that?" She asked after sitting back down.

Setsuna just smiled and said "Do what?"

Ranma was about to speak when a blur slammed into her, causing her to once again fall to the floor.

"Finally! I thought you'd never show up! Hey, you okay?" Ranma lay there in a daze as he stared at the pink haired girl sitting on her stomach.

"Um, who are you?" She asked after the girl moved off of her.

Chibi-Usa frowned before smiling again. "Duh, I'm your daughter silly!"

Ranma cocked her head to the side and said "Oh." before her eyes rolled up and she fainted.

Chibi-Usa turned to look at the others and blinked when she saw her mother had fainted also. Frowning, she turned to Setsuna and asked "You didn't tell them did you?"

Setsuna just smirked.

Ami blinked a couple of times before saying "So _that's_ where her pink hair came from! I always wondered how you could get pink from blonde and black."


End file.
